An article of footwear may be constructed with a foam sole portion. The formation of the foam portion may involve heating the foam portion utilizing one or more heating elements. However, a traditional heating element, such as an oven, used to heat and cure a foam item is continuously energized to maintain sufficient thermal energy and may be inefficient at heating the foam item. Further, an ability to control the heating and timing of the foam item may be limited with a traditional heating element.